(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a charging device for a cellular phone, more particularly to a charging device that can be coupled to a car/motorcycle remote controller or a key ring to permit the user to perform charging while walking or on a plane. The charging device utilizes conventional batteries (#3 or #4 batteries) as a power supply, and does not occupy much space and is convenient to carry and use.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
With the rapid advance of electronic and telecommunication products, more and more people use electronic and telecommunication equipment, e.g., cellular phones. However, finding a power supply needed by cellular phones has always been a problem to many users. Any type of battery charger requires an alternating current source. Manufacturers have launched different types of chargers to suit different models of cellular phones to meet users' needs.
Conventional chargers have the following drawbacks:
1. Conventional chargers are usually large in size and are inconvenient to carry around. PA1 2. When the user wishes to recharge the cellular phone using a conventional charger, an alternating current connector has to be used. PA1 3. If the user stays in a foreign country where the standard voltage is above 240V, a power adapter is required in order to conduct recharging. PA1 4. If the user stays outdoors, and the cellular phone needs to be recharged, it will be very inconvenient. PA1 5. If the user is on a trip, even though he/she has a charger with him/her, he/she cannot use it to recharge the cellular phone until he/she returns to the hotel or the place he/she is staying where he/she has to find an alternating current socket in order to recharge the cellular phone.
Therefore, there is a need for a cellular phone charging device that can be coupled integrally with a conventional car/motorcycle remote controller or key ring to facilitate carrying so that the user can recharge the phone while walking or on a plane. Besides, the charging device utilizes conventional batteries as a power supply therefor, which not only is convenient but also saves space.